T'es un mec parfait mais tu m'emmerde !
by gobi78
Summary: Quand Gray refuse de se battre et que Natsu découvre le sens du mot Amour ça donne SA ! attention lemon
1. Chapter 1

T'es un mec parfait mais tu m'emmerdes !

- J'vais te buter ! hurla un mage à l'attention d'un autre.

Voici le quotidien que vivaient les mages de fairy tail depuis plusieurs années déjà, c'était plus fort que lui, Natsu venait d'entamer une nouvelle bagarre avec Gray. Mais aujourd'hui cette bagarre était à sens unique car le brun se contentait d'esquiver les attaques du dragon slayer, ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de laisser l'autre l'insulter sans riposter mais aujourd'hui échappait à la règle.

- Bats-toi comme un homme, connard ! continua de rouspéter Natsu.

- Se battre c'est être un homme ! hurla Elfman avant de se faire éclater par Natsu du faite qu'il « gênait ».

- J'ai pas envi aujourd'hui, alors fous-moi la paix. Demanda Gray avec un regard las.

La déclaration du mage de glace surprit beaucoup de monde, au moment où le rose s'apprêtait à répliquer, le brun tourna les talons et sortit de la guilde calmement, suivi de près par Juvia. Le reste de la guilde resta perplexe face à la réaction inhabituelle du mage de glace, et Natsu finit par rejoindre lucy qui était en pleine discussion avec Mira quelques minutes auparavant. Les deux femmes avaient repris leur conversation quand le dragon slayer arriva, elles parlaient d'amour… un sujet typiquement féminin pensa le mage jusqu'au moment où une question s'imposa à lui.

- Lucy ?

- Oui ? répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

- C'est quoi l'amour ?

- Heu, et bien c'est un sentiment, l'amour c'est, comment dire ? Enfin l'amour c'est quelque chose de difficile à expliquer. Répondit la blonde.

- Natsu, l'amour c'est quand tu aimes une personne mais plus qu'en amitié, tu voudrais être le plus proche possible de cette personne, tu souhaites la rendre heureuse à tout prix. C'est ça l'amour. Expliqua la barmaid.

- Merci Mira, et dis une dernière chose, comment on sait quand on aime quelqu'un ? continua d'interroger le jeune homme apparemment captivé par la discussion.

- Heu, et bien ton corps agit bizarrement en présence de l'élu, tu ressens comme des papillons dans le ventre, ton cœur s'accélère, tes pensées sont focalisées sur cette personne et tu cherches constamment le contact avec elle. Quand cette personne est absente, tu te sens un peu déprimé et tu ne penses qu'à elle. Expliqua Mira.

- D'a…d'accord merci. Conclut Natsu.

- Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout à coup ? questionna la constelationiste curieuse du comportement de son ami.

- Bah vous en parlez souvent et comme je ne comprenais pas, je voulais savoir c'est tout. Répondit le mage de feu.

Suite à cette discussion Natsu quitta la guilde pour on ne sait quelle raison, il marchait calmement dans les rues de Magnolia en repensant à ce que Mira et Lucy lui avait expliqué. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi son corps agissait comme ses amies lui avait décrit, en présence de l'autre exhibitionniste ? Pour lui, les papillons dans le ventre et tout le reste traduisaient une envie de combattre, mais depuis sa conversation avec les filles il n'en était plus sûr. De plus la réaction de Gray ce matin lui avait fait comme un pincement au cœur, pourquoi ? Était-ce possible qu'il aime l'autre taré de glaçon ? Non impossible, se dit-il mais un doute persistait.

Quand le dragon slayer quitta ses pensées il se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte de l'appartement de Gray, sans s'en rendre compte ses pas l'avaient mené jusque chez le mage de glace. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce qu'il l'aime ? Non ! Impossible, il ne l'aime pas c'est…c'est pour comprendre son comportement bizarre de tout à l'heure qu'il est venu à lui, oui c'est ça ! C'est seulement par curiosité qu'il est venu. Natsu resta pensif quelques instants devant la porte puis au moment de toquer, un doute s'empara de lui mais il n'y fit pas plus attention et toqua.

Le temps qui s'écoula entre le moment ou il avait frappé et celui ou Gray ouvra lui parut une éternité. Mais une fois face au brun, le rose ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? souffla Gray devant son ami.

- Je…je veux… balbutia le dragon slayer.

- Tu veux ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as réagi bizarrement ce matin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? interrogea l'ice maker.

- Je veux savoir. Affirma le mage de feu.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, enfin je ne veux pas te le dire.

- Je m'en fous, tu me le dis quand même. Insista Natsu.

- Je ne peux pas, pas à toi. Chuchota le brun.

- T'as dit quoi ? Ho et puis je m'en fous, je veux savoir et je saurais. Répliqua le rose avant de forcer l'entrée de chez Gray.

* POV Natsu *

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Mais surtout pourquoi mon cœur me serre si fort quand il me parle aussi sèchement ? Je… je ne dois pas penser à ça, je dois me concentrer sur autre chose. Son appart est bien décoré, sobre mais bien, son odeur est omniprésente, c'est apaisant … MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE ? De… depuis quand Gray est apaisant ? Je ne me comprends plus moi-même, finalement je m'installe sur son canapé et je le vois entrain de me fixer d'un œil mauvais. Il ne se doute sûrement pas de mon mal être intérieur, il commence à s'approcher et s'installe en face de moi…

*POV Gray*

Est-ce qu'il se fout de ma gueule ? Il arrive et s'impose chez moi comme si de rien n'était. Le pire c'est qu'il veut savoir pour ce matin, comment pourrais-je lui dire que je ne veux plus me battre parce que je l'aime ? Je ne peux pas tout simplement, et puis même si je le faisais il ne comprendrait pas, il est trop naïf et stupide pour comprendre de pareils sentiments. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureux de lui ?!

*fin POV*

Les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence depuis dix bonnes minutes, seules leurs respirations venaient briser le silence qui régnait en maitre dans la pièce. Gray ne supportant plus cette situation brisa le silence.

- Pff, t'as vraiment décidé de me stalker ?

- Tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu, oui. Affirma le rose.

- Putain que t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets !...Bon, tu veux boire quelque chose ? céda l'ice maker.

- Non mer…merci. Répondit Natsu.

- Comme tu veux.

Gray quitta son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Natsu put entendre le bruit de plusieurs placards qui s'ouvrent puis se referment ainsi que celui de deux objets en verre qui s'entrechoquent. Il vit Gray revenir avec une bouteille et un verre, le mage de glace posa son attirail sur la table basse avant de déboucher la bouteille et de se servir.

- Hey ! Enfoiré de glaçon, tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour picoler ? Il est à peine onze heures. Fit remarquer le mage de feu à son ami.

- Fous-moi la paix tu veux ? C'est pour pouvoir oublier…

- Oublier quoi ?

- A quel point cette situation est embarrassante. Lâcha Gray.

- Hein ? En quoi elle est embarrassante ? insista Natsu.

« Et merde, même pas encore bourré que je fais déjà une bourde ! » pesta intérieurement l'ice maker qui ne put se retenir de rougir. Natsu, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, fixa son ami qui rougit d'autant plus. Finalement Gray vida son verre d'une traite avant de s'en resservir un et de répéter l'opération. Le dragon slayer regarda la scène totalement dépité, il finit par stopper son camarade au bout du cinquième verre.

- NAN mais ho ça va pas la tête ?! C'est de la vodka que tu t'enfiles depuis tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi tu agis si bizarrement aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que j'veux les arrêt… les arrêter ! déclara le brun déjà bien éméché.

- Arrêter qui ? interrogea Natsu perplexe.

- Les papi…les papi… les papillons…

- Quels papillons ? Tu divagues, il n'y a aucun papillon. Assura le rose.

- Si mais tu peux pas les voir ! Ils sont dans mon ventre à chaque fois que t'es là…

Natsu n'en revenait pas, il avait vraiment entendu Gray sous entendre qu'il l'aimait ? Non impossible, il rêvait ! Mais il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Gray, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je… j'ai posé la question en premier.

- Pff, j'suis bourré, alors quoi que tu dises j'vais oublier. Alors réponds ! ordonna l'ice maker.

- Je… Ou… Oui, je t'aime… déclara Natsu en détournant le regard et en rougissant.

A ces mots, le brun se leva et se posta face au dragon slayer qui le fixa interloqué, Gray se laissa tomber sur son ami. Natsu ne comprit la situation que trop tard. Il se trouvait maintenant allongé sur le canapé, sous Gray et les poignets retenus au dessus de la tête par ce dernier qui accessoirement avait son visage juste à quelques centimètres du sien. C'est à ce moment qu'un détail le frappa, l'odeur… oui maintenant il en était sûr.

- Ha, je peux lire dans ton regard que tu as compris, tu en as mis du temps pour quelqu'un qui est sensé avoir un flair surdéveloppé. Expliqua Gray à l'attention du rose.

- Une chose est sûre, tu es un excellent comédien. Assura Natsu.

- Merci du compliment, je pense que maintenant tu as compris que j'ai remplacé la vodka par de l'eau.

- Oui, et tu m'as fait croire que tu étais bourré pour que je te révèle mes sentiments. Dit Natsu en détournant le regard.

- Exact, confirma le brun, mais si tu veux savoir… il se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille du dragon… Moi aussi je t'aime.

Suite à quoi le mage de glace prit possession des lèvres du mage de feu, qui y répondit avec enthousiasme. C'est ainsi que débuta une longue valse entre leurs deux langues qui apprenaient à faire connaissance, le manque d'oxygène les força à rompre le baiser. Quand Gray croisa le regard enflammé de Natsu, il perdit le peu de raison qui lui restait et s'attaqua férocement au dragon slayer en parsemant son cou de baisers papillons. Le rose cherchait, entre deux soupirs d'aise, à défaire ses poignets de l'entrave du mage pour prendre part aux festivités. Finalement c'est le brun qui relâcha sa prise pour caresser le torse musclé et appétissant du dragon. Ce dernier qui avait retrouvé sa liberté ne resta pas inactif, il retira ou plutôt arracha la chemise du brun et passa avidement ses mains sur son torse. Gray commença à jouer avec les tétons de son amant en les léchant et les mordillant. Natsu ne put retenir un gémissement qui ravit l'ice maker, le poussant à continuer sa douce torture. Tout à coup le brun se stoppa net et se leva, et Natsu n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car son amant l'avait attrapé par la taille et posé sur son épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On était bien là. Se plaignit le dragon slayer.

- On sera mieux dans ma chambre. Assura sensuellement le mage de glace.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, le brun déposa le mage de feu sur le lit et se plaça au dessus mais Natsu, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, surprit son partenaire en inversant les rôles. Le rose était maintenant à califourchon sur son bien aimé et s'apprêtait à lui prodiguer quelques soins spéciaux.

- Maintenant c'est à mon tour de jouer et toi contentes-toi d'apprécier. Annonça Natsu un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Ce sont ces mêmes lèvres qu'il plaqua sur celles du beau ténébreux qui y répondit avec envi. Doucement le baiser dériva dans le cou puis sur le torse de l'ice maker qui laissa échapper quelques soupirs d'aise. Natsu, heureux de l'effet produit, continua de descendre lentement le long du corps de son partenaire, mais il finit par tomber face au caleçon de celui-ci. Quand avait-il enlevé son pantalon ? Cela avait peu d'importance car le rose se contenta de retirer la dernière barrière de tissu qui le séparait de la verge du brun, une fois dévoilée il la contempla avant de passer sa langue sur le gland. Cette action arracha un gémissement de plaisir au mage de glace, ce qui incita son bourreau à continue. Le dragon slayer laissa sa langue rouler à plusieurs reprises le long du pénis de son amant puis il le prit en bouche et commença les va et viens. Lentement la pièce s'emplit de gémissements de plaisir émanant de Gray, le ténébreux n'en pouvant plus se libera dans la bouche du mage qui avala tout. Ravi d'avoir procuré autant de plaisir à sa « victime », le rose remonta pour se retrouver de nouveau face à l'être aimé. Ce dernier laissa glisser une main le long du torse de son amant pour introduire un de ses doigts dans son intimité. Le dragon slayer hoqueta sous l'effet de la surprise, il trouvait cette intrusion inconfortable mais son attention fut très vite détournée par l'ice maker qui utilisa sa main libre pour masturber le membre durci de son ami. Très vite le mage de feu se sentit plus que bien et ne se priva pas de le faire savoir par quelques gémissements et soupirs. Son partenaire entreprit d'introduire un deuxième puis un troisième doigt qu'il fit bouger lentement pour permettre à son compagnon de s'y habituer. Une fois que le mage de glace fut certain que le rose était prêt à l'accueillir, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le retourner et le pénétrer avec douceur. Il ne bougea pas, attendant que le dragon slayer s'habitue à cette nouvelle intrusion. Finalement c'est ce dernier qui bougea le bassin en premier, incitant le brun à en faire de même. S'en suivit un rythme endiablé où tous deux bougeaient comme des fous. Finalement Gray toucha la prostate de son partenaire provoquant chez ce dernier une vague de plaisir intense, leur cadence ne fit qu'accélérer jusqu'au moment où tout deux atteignirent l'extase dans un cri commun. Le brun se libéra en Natsu et celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le lit, très vite rejoint par son amant.

- Je t'aime Gray…

- Moi aussi Natsu. Répondit simplement le mage avant de prendre son compagnon dans les bras et de s'endormir.

- Tu es beau… et maintenant tu es à moi. Chuchota Natsu avant de le rejoindre dans le monde des songes.

Ils étaient heureux, tout simplement heureux là, blottis l'un contre l'autre à dormir paisiblement. Rien ne pourrait jamais entacher ce bonheur, enfin ça c'est ce qu'ils croyaient…


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu fût réveiller par une douce odeur qui flottait dans l'air, difficilement il ouvrit les yeux pour chercher la source de cette appétissante odeur. Il fût surprit quand il réalisa qu'il se trouvait seul dans le lit, c'est en regardant le réveil sur la table de chevet qui indiquait treize heure trente qu'il comprit d'où provenait l'odeur si alléchante. Son estomac fini par confirmé l'hypothèse que Gray était en ce moment même en train de préparer le repas, finalement Natsu décida de se lever pour voir de plus près ce que préparait son compagnon. Sur le coup il ressenti une douleur au niveau de son postérieur mais très vite elle s'estompa, il prit le temps de ramasser son calçons et son penta court avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine d'un pas rapide, quand il pénétra dans la pièce Gray était de dos et n'avait remarqué la présence de son compagnon, se dernier en profita pour l'enlacer amoureusement par derrière.

Bien dormi ? interrogea le brun.

Oui ! puisque tu étais à mes côtés. Répondit sensuellement le dragon slayer.

Ecoute Natsu si t'essaye de m'excité t'es bien parti mais j'aimerais manger avant.

Je ne cherche pas à t'excité enfin pas encore, moi aussi j'ais faim ! Tu prépare quoi ? demanda le rose en louchant sur le contenu de la casserole que tenait Gray.

Purée et steak, tu peux mettre la table s'il te plait ? Les assiettes sont dans le placard à droite et les couverts sont dans le tiroir juste en dessous.

Okai, heu je mets combien d'assiette ?

Pff, à ton avis ? demanda Gray dans un soupir

Deux, excuse j'ais trop l'habitude de manger avec happy…

Finalement Natsu s'exécuta pendant que Gray Finissait de cuisiné, une fois à table le sujet de discussion fût « faut-il annoncer dès maintenant leur relation aux autres ? ». Durant toute la durée du repas les deux hommes pesèrent le pour et le contre, ce qui était difficile compte tenu du faite qu'ils s'étaient avouer leur sentiments seulement quelques heures au paravent mais qu'ils ne voulaient rien cacher à leurs amis… En fin de compte, sur un accord commun ils choisirent de ne rien dire à la guilde pour le moment le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans leur couple naissant.

Une semaine passa durant la qu'elle les deux mages ce voyait en secret, le plus dure était de trouver une excuse pour expliqué à Happy l'absence de Natsu certaine nuit. A la guilde leur bagarre quotidienne était toujours présente, seule la méthode de réconciliation avait changé mais ça personne ne le savait. Même durant les missions en équipe, les deux hommes trouvaient toujours un moment de tranquillité pour s'échanger quelques baisers. Leur amour était parfait, jamais de vraie dispute entre eux, ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour. Un jour à la guilde, Gray observait Natsu qui tenait compagnie à Lissana. C'est vrai que les deux mages sont des amis d'enfance, et depuis son retour d'édoras l'utilisatrice du take over cherchait par tous les moyens à rattraper le temps perdu. A les voir on devinait tout de suite qu'une profonde et sincère amitié les liaient même peut être plus, cette idée fit frissonner le brun qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur ce qui se déroulait plus loin.

*du côté de Natsu*

Qu'est ce qu'il aimait parler avec Lissana, elle a toujours le sourire, ils se remémorent le passé, leurs longues journées à jouer dans leur basse secrète. Vraiment Natsu voie Lissana comme sa meilleure amie, elle le comprend et le conseil toujours de la meilleure façon, elle avait déjà au paravent trouvé des solutions à bon nombre de ses problèmes. Aujourd'hui aussi elle l'aidait car le rose a un gros problème, ce midi il doit manger un poulet-frites ou un steak purée ? Bien sûr la jeune mage ne retenu pas un fou rire face à ce dilemme, mais elle remarqua une tache que le dragon slayer s'était faite en mangeant. Elle passa donc délicatement sa main sur la joue de son ami, suite à ce geste un grand fracas résonna dans la guilde et tout les yeux se tournèrent vers Gray qui venait d'envoyer valdinguer une table avant de quitter le bâtiment. Tous, mais surtout Natsu ce demandaient qu'elle mouche avait bien put piquer le mage de glace. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence le dragon slayer annonça qu'il partait voir Gray pour comprendre se qui lui avait pris, Lissana insista pour venir et finalement elle réussi à convaincre son ami de la laisser l'accompagner. Heureusement pour Natsu son odora surdéveloppé lui permis rapidement de localiser le brun, ce dernier avait apparemment décidé d'aller en forêt histoire de se calmer les nerfs sur quelques arbres. Toujours sur la trace de Gray, le rose se stoppa dans sa course pour faire face à Lissana qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle.

Un problème Natsu ? demanda l'utilisatrice du take over

Non, c'est juste que je sais que Gray est à deux pas d'ici mais j'aimerais aller lui parler seul s'il te plait. Demande le dragon slayer sur un ton très calme.

Bi…bien comme tu veux, je t'attends ici. Répondit la blanche étonné par le comportement de son ami.

Lissana eu à peine fini sa phrase que le mage de feu s'était déjà élancer à la recherche de son amant qu'il trouva sans peine, Natsu remarqua immédiatement que son compagnon n'était absolument pas calmé.

Gray, qu'est ce qui ta pris ? pourquoi ta pété un câble comme ça ? demanda timidement le rose.

Qu'est ce qui ma pris ?! à moi ?! c'est plutôt à moi de demander ça ! Hurla le mage de glace sur le point d'exploser.

De quoi tu parle ? explique moi je comprends rien. Répondit Natsu qui était complètement perdu.

Je parle de Lissana ! qu'est e qui lui a pris de s'amuser à te caresser comme ça hein ? et toi qui te laisse faire sans rien dire, sa a le don de me mettre hors de moi ! Expliqua Gray, toujours sur les nerfs.

Attend tu veux dire que tu es jaloux ? tu me fais une crise parce qu'une amie me débarbouillait ? Conclu natsu.

Elle te débarbouillait ? tu sous-entends qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée ? demanda le brun qui commençait enfin à se calmer

Je ne sous entend pas, j'affirme ! et puis même si c'était le cas je n'y prêterais pas attention, sa va faire deux semaines qu'on sort ensemble alors comme moi tu dois avoir remarqué que quand on s'aime on fait tout ensemble.

Tout ensemble ?

Oui, tu ris je ris, tu pleurs je pleurs…

Et si je saute d'un pont ? tu le fais ? demanda Gray curieux de connaître la réponse de son amant.

Non je prends une barque et je sauve ton cul d'attarder mental que j'aime.

Natsu… murmura le brun bouche-bé devant la maturité don venait de faire preuve le dragon slayer… Tu as raison, je…je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça je suis désolé. Fini part s'excusé le mage.

T'inquiète pas, et puis je dois avouer que de puis deux semaines Juvia me tape sur le système. Ricana Natsu

On retourne à la guilde ? proposa l'ice maker en tendant sa ma main à son compagnon.

Passe devant je te rattrape après.

Gray acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt en direction de la guilde, quant à Natsu il retourna sur ses pas pour retrouver son amie qu'il avait laissée un peu plus loin. Lissana lui servie un de ses plus beau sourire quand elle aperçu le dragon slayer qui lui rendit son sourire.

Je ne t'ais pas trop fait attendre ? questionna le mage.

Non, non sa va et Gray ? qu'est ce qu'il l'a eu ? Répondit la blanche avant d'interroger à son tour.

Ho heu… il avait les nerfs à vif et sa à fini par pété, mais il c'est calmé et est reparti à la guilde. Rassura le rose.

Ce dernier était sur le point de rejoindre la guilde, quand il fût stoppé par Lissana qui le retenait par le poignet. Le dragon slayer se retourna et interrogea son amie du regard, celle-ci posa ses main sur le torse de Natsu et exerça une pression le forçant à reculé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos à un arbre. C'est tout en gardant la tête baissé, que l'utilisatrice du take over remonta ses mains le long du torse de son ami pour nouer ses doigts derrière la nuque de ce dernier.

Tu sais Nat'… commença la blanche… j'aimerais être plus que ta meilleure amie, j'aimerais que tu m'aime et que tu le remplace. Fini Lissana avant de prendre possession des lèvres de son « prisonnier ».

La surprise fût telle que Natsu resta pétrifier, il resta sans bouger comme déconnecter du monde. Il n'entendit même pas le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient d'eux, la première chose qui le ramena à la réalité fût une voix masculine qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

Sa va, je peux vous aidez ?! rugit Gray hors de lui

Ho tu va être le premier au courant Gray, je viens de déclaré ma flamme à Natsu et on surement ce mettre ensemble. S'émerveilla Lissana

G…Gray… c'est pas ce que tu crois ! t'enta de persuader Natsu

Ha Ouai ?! Bâ c'est bizarre parce que je ne vois pas ce que sa pourrait être d'autre ! Mais bon je vous souhaite plain de bonheur, par contre Natsu à partir de maintenant si jamais tu t'approche de moi à moins de cinq mètres je t'éclate ! Annonça le brun avant de partir.

Le mage de feu tenta de se lancer à sa poursuite mais il fût de nouveau retenu par la blanche, elle souhaitait comprendre pourquoi l'ice maker avait réagit si brutalement envers lui. Pour toute réponse elle eu « t'en as acer fait comme ça, lâche moi » avant de voir le dragon slayer partir en direction de la guilde. Il courrait à toute allure dans la forêt, son objectif étant de retrouver son compagnon et lui expliquer ce qui venait d'arrivé. Cette fois ci encore c'est grâce à son odora développé que Natsu retrouva l'élu de son cœur, celui-ci était assit contre un arbre les jambes replier le long de son torse et il dissimulait son visage au creux de ses bras. Le mage allait s'approcher de son ami mais il remarqua une odeur qu'il détestait régnant autour du brun, cette odeur salée… celle des larmes. Gray pleurait et à cause de lui, cette idée lui fit un pincement au cœur, il avait fait pleurer l'homme qui l'aime. Natsu décida d'aborder doucement le mage de glace, il s'approcha calmement et posa délicatement sa main sur la chevelure du brun. Ce contact inattendu par Gray le fit sursauter, il releva la tête pour se retrouver face à Natsu qui s'était accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que son amant.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? ronchonna le brun.

M'expliquer sur ce qui c'est passer. Expliqua le rose

Je sais ce qui c'est passer, Lissana ta déclaré sa flamme et qu'elle ta embrasser… annonça l'ice maker

Mais alors … si tu sais que c'est elle qui ma embrasser pourquoi ? pourquoi avoir fait une scène pareil ? interrogea le dragon slayer

Parce que tu ne l'as pas repoussé ! C'est ce qui ma fait le plus mal ! tu t'es laisser faire, à croire que tu as apprécié et que finalement tu préfère partir avec elle plutôt que rester avec moi.

Gray, souffla le mage, tu as raison… j'aurais dû la repousser mais j'étais comme paralysé, déconnecter, c'est ton intervention qui ma ramener à la réalité. Mais si je peux t'assuré une chose c'est que ses baiser ne valle pas les tiens, et puis pourquoi je partirais avec ma meilleure amie si j'ais tous ce qui me faut avec toi ?

Natsu… je t'aime baka. Le brun prononça c'est quelque mot en se relevant.

Moi aussi mon calçons-man jaloux, ajouta le rose en se relevant à son tour.

Tu savais que la jalousie avait un effet aphrodisiaque ? demanda le mage de glace avec un petit sourire en coin.

Aphrodi…quoi ?

Tu vas comprendre. Conclu Gray avant d'embrasser son partenaire.

Durant le temps du baiser l'ice maker ne resta pas inactif, il avait pris son dragon slayer par les épaules pour le forcer à s'adosser contre un arbre. Ils brisèrent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, pendant se temps Natsu déposait une multitude de baiser dans le coup du brun tandis que celui-ci commençait à détacher la ceinture de son amant. Une fois la tache terminé, il laissa le penta court tomber au sol puis il reprit possession des lèvres de Natsu. Ce dernier laissa glisser ses mains le long du torse du brun avant d'en passer une sur l'entre jambe de son compagnon, le ténébreux quand à lui s'attaqua au calçons du rose qui était la seule barrière de tissu le séparent de la virilité de son amant. Brisant de nouveau leur baiser, cette fois ci se fût Gray qui s'attaqua au cou de son partenaire en lui laissant la marque de son passage. Pendant ce temps Natsu détacha à son tour la ceinture du brun pour glisser une main sous les tissus et ainsi prendre en main le sexe de son camarade, cette action arracha un soupir à l'ice maker qui commença à préparer son compagnon à la future pénétration. Quand au rose, il continua de caresser le sexe durcis qu'il allait bientôt accueillir en lui, Gray retira ses doigts de l'intimité du dragon avant de lui demander dans un murmure « tu es prêt ? » pour toute réponse il reçu un tendre baiser en signe d'approbation. Suite à cette réponse le brun pris délicatement les cuisses de son partenaire puis commença à pénétré en lui, il attendit que son compagnon s'habitue à ça présence avant de donner les premiers coups de rein. Il prit un rythme rapide et enchaina les coups de rein, Natsu gémissait de plaisir ce qui excitait encore plus le mage de glace dont la cadence ne faiblissait pas. Le rose n'avait encore jamais vu son amant aussi « bestial » durant leur rapport, l'ice maker lui susurra à l'oreille « tu es à moi et à personne d'autre » avant de toucher la prostate du dragon slayer et de se libéré en lui en un gémissement commun.

Natsu je t'aime, et je…je suis désolé de mon comportement d'aujourd'hui… mais je suis impressionner de la maturité dont tu as fais preuve. Déclara le brun quelque peu gêné.

Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime à en crever et je suis heureux de savoir que tu es jaloux c'est une preuve d'amour à mes yeux. Répondit Natsu le sourire aux lèvres.

Tu es près à ce que notre relation dure ?

Oui ! C'est ce que je souhaite le plus. Affirma le dragon slayer

Dans ce cas pour évité que ce genre de problème ne revienne es tu près à ce qu'on l'annonce aux autres ? demanda Gray

Que…Que si tu es a…avec moi. Bégaya Natsu

Bien sûr que je serais là, je serais toujours près de toi mon amour.

L'ice maker conclu la discussion avec un baiser passionné, le jour même ils dévoilèrent leur relations à toute la guilde qui sur le coup fût grandement choquer. Mais très vite tout le monde leur apportèrent leur bénédiction, quelques semaines plus tard on apprit la mise en couple de Lissana et de Luxus dont elle était secrètement amoureuse mais n'osait pas lui avouer. La vie continua son cours et au fil des mois puis des années l'amour que se vouait mutuellement les deux hommes ne fit que s'amplifier, ils emménagèrent ensemble et finir par adopter un petit Emett. Leurs vie ne fût plus qu'amour et bonheur même si quelques disputes venait de temps en temps rythmer leur vie, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils aiment non ?

FIN


End file.
